The embodiments herein relate generally to a sparkling wine sprayer for use in recreational activities.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention the sparkling wine sprayers did not allow controlled and prolonged spraying. Further, the sprayers were not configured to hold a sparkling wine bottle in upside down position. Furthermore, the operation of such sprayers required both hands that poses difficulty in balancing the bottle. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.
As used in this application “sparkling wine” is a wine with significant levels of carbon dioxide in it, making it fizzy. The classic example of a sparkling wine is Champagne, which is exclusively produced in the Champagne region of France.